My Darkness, My Light
by AddiCullen
Summary: The Story after Aeriel leaves. What will happen when life needs to once again be normal. Erin is forced to travel as a messenger...for love and for hatred.
1. To Avaric

**I don't own the Darkangel series...at all. **

**My Darkness, My Light**

**1. To Avaric  
**

A dark shadow slid through the streets of Avaric. Pausing to look at the castle, the shadow looked up and down the large walls and, with an unhappy sigh, started to walk toward them.

Meanwhile, the King sat alone on a balcony overlooking what seemed to be the whole world. King Irrylath did not see the shadow pass under him, for he was scowling at the full moon.

"You're brooding again." A stern voice said next to him. Irrylath jumped. The Avarclon had landed next to him, staring out at the moon.

"Perhaps." Irrylath replied stubbornly.

"May I inquire to the reason for your dark thoughts?" The starhorse asked. Irrylath bit his lip to keep from speaking the disrespectful retorts that now filled his head.

"I just….miss her." He muttered finally.

"The Aeriel?" Irrylath did not reply. "While we're on the subject," The Avarclon continued, "I believe Roshka is waiting for you downstairs."

"I don't have anything to say to him." Irrylath said glumly.

"You need to keep your friends, Majesty." Shrugging, Irrylath left the balcony.

A while later Irrylath and Roshka were sitting at a small wooden round table, each with a clay mug in their hand. Irrylath was gazing sulkily into his half-empty cup. Roshka was watching him with concern, noting that his friend was avoiding his eyes.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Irrylath jumped at the soft rapping. Roshka put a hand on his shoulder to steady him as he headed to the door. When he opened it the dark shadow slid in. Irrylath hissed, jumping backward. He was on the opposite wall before his chair hit the ground.

"Hello, Erin." Roshka said politely. The shadow slid down her hood, her dark eyes narrowed at the King hissing at her from across the room.

"Hello, Roshka. It's good to see you again." Erin replied distantly.

"What are you doing here?" Irrylath growled.

"I came from Aeriel." Erin sneered, "But you obviously don't want to hear about her." Irrylath looked stunned as Erin turned for the door.

"Wait!" He called at the same time Roshka grabbed her arm. She looked at them blankly.

"I _don't_ want to talk to you." Erin spat.

"Then why did you come?" Irrylath asked cruelly.

"Because she asked me to. _I_ care for her enough."

"Stop you two." Roshka begged. He pulled out a chair for Erin, who watched Irrylath warily. "Behave. I want to hear about my sister." Irrylath grumbled something unintelligible to himself. Erin sat. "Tell us about Aeriel." Roshka said.

"She is…busy." Erin hesitated. "It is with great reluctance that I leave her at such a stressed time."

"Stressed?" Irrylath repeated, "What is stressing her?"

"Restoring peace to the world." Erin sneered. Roshka gave her a reproving look so she continued, "Apparently Ravenna had much to occupy herself with. And Aeriel isn't as strong as she is, only a golem."

"She's a what?" Roshka asked.

"A golem." Erin repeated, "You see, when Aeriel first went to see her after getting stuck with the white witch's memory pin, Aeriel couldn't remember anything because of it. The Duroughs she was with expected Ravenna to help, but the witch had cursed it so that it could not be removed without killing Aeriel." Both men gasped, they had not yet heard this portion of the story. "So when Ravenna removed it most of Aeriel died. She saved as much as she could. Her heart, her brain, her eyes so on so forth, but she had a new body. An invincible body and Ravenna's blood in her veins. Which is why Aeriel had to take her place. As I said, a golem."

"Anyway…" Roshka pressed.

"Yes. Aeriel is handling it very well, she might even be better than Ravenna herself if she'd only stop…_pining_."

"Pining?" Roshka asked, "Pining for what?" Erin made no reply, she only glared at King Irrylath with accusing black eyes. Roshka nodded once in comprehension, Irrylath hung his head sadly.

"We wanted to know how you were." Erin said, speaking only to Roshka, but obviously implying that Aeriel wanted to know how Irrylath was. "Aeriel may have told me to dance around these questions but I must get back. How do things fair here?" She looked around, "Where is Sabr."

"I don't know." Irrylath snapped, "She is not my problem."

"Your wife?" Erina asked.

"If she were my wife she'd be my problem." He said.

"Well, I know I'm disappointed. Aeriel may be conflicted though. You know, part of her really wants you to move on."

"I'd like to move on too." Irrylath said sadly.

"I must go." Erin stood suddenly, Roshka stood too.

"Please don't..."

"She's expecting me." She moved toward the door, "I must report."

"How about some notice next time. No more sneaking in my kingdom, if you come back at all." Irrylath said angrily.

For a few moments everyone was silent.

"You know, I don't know what she sees in you." Erin whispered scathingly before turning on her heal and dashing out. Roshka crossed his arms.

"Why can't you two get along?" He demanded.

"I don't know." The reply came as a whisper.

--------------------

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY EVERYONE!**

**Here is the deal to why my stories aren't being updated.**

**My computer is hugely malfunctioning, I can't open my word documents to work on them. I'm writing chapter...5, I think...of Where's The Phantom in a text document Should be up in the next couple of days. Same With she's got my blood running cold. I had already written most of Truth of the Trial before my problems started. I'm planning on uploading and fixing that later...hopefully today.**

**AND **

**Right now I'm too busy and unfortunately My Darkness, My Light is not on the top of my priorities but I'll try to get that up soon!**

**THANKS EVERYONE!  
**


End file.
